


Ahtohallan is Frozen

by JamesSunderlandsPillow



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Also they sing and dance, And ride a horse, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Icecest - Freeform, Icecest is nicest, Incest, Romance, date, it's pretty gay, sue me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSunderlandsPillow/pseuds/JamesSunderlandsPillow
Summary: Elsa brings Anna to Ahtohallan to show her its secrets. (I do not own Frozen).
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 40





	Ahtohallan is Frozen

**Hey there, thanks for checking this out. First off, like last time, this is Elsanna fluff. No hate please, if it’s not your thing just leave the rest of us be.**

**For those of you icecest shippers like me, you have secrets too, but you don’t have to hide. Show yourself to this little sequel to my last fic, “Chrysalis,” and then maybe go read that one too.**

**Either way, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Ahtohallan is Frozen**

“Are you ready?”

Anna’s reverie is broken by the sound of Elsa’s words. She has to shake herself of her awe, just enough to face her sister and what she has planned for them. It takes her a moment to decide what she wants to say in response to that question, considering everything that’s brought them to this Northuldran shore today. Is she ready? Did she leave anything untended to back in her kingdom? Will Mattias be able to watch over things in her one day of absence? Does anyone… does anyone really know what she’s doing here? With Elsa?

These are all things that worry her, despite her promise to relax and enjoy herself for just one day with her beloved Elsa. They’ve all been chipping away at her in the back of her mind, like an annoying whisper or enchanted call from the forests. Now that she’s into the unknown though, only one thing troubles her enough to become vocal about it.

“You’re not scared?” she asks, gesturing her hands towards the so called Dark Sea. Once upon a time, these waters were the most feared in all the land. They’re the waters that took everything from her. And yet, here Elsa is, casually smiling about it like there really isn’t anything to be afraid of. Maybe there isn’t. Maybe she’s just crazy.

But maybe Anna is too for wanting this. For wanting Elsa to herself. Not as her sister, but as her lover. To forget everything else and just enjoy each other’s company for a few hours without a kingdom of prying eyes or a million concerns. Literally.

Even with her casual smile, Elsa can see through the cracks. She knows Anna well enough to know the things she’s really thinking, about this adventure and about the way things are. She doesn’t let fear control her though. She stopped doing that a long time ago. Instead, she just holds out her hand for Anna to take. “The spirits are at peace. Ahtohallan is at peace. We have nothing to be afraid of,” she assures her with a warm look.

She wants to keep worrying. She really does. It’s just her nature, especially since assuming the crown of Arendelle’s queen. But with the way Elsa looks to her, telling her everything’s going to be okay… she slowly stops. Like icicles prodding at her insides, they begin to melt, only to make room for the warmth her sister offers. So she takes a breath and shuts her eyes, looking to do the next right thing by burying all doubts and insecurities as deep down as they’ll shallow. 

With this newfound strength, she’s able so smile back, able to take the hand inviting her. “Okay,” she simply says, but not without weight conviction. Elsa feels it as much as she sees it as she feels the warmth of her hand joining hers, and with this reassurance, she knows just what to do next.

She whistles as loudly as she can, actually making Anna cringe a little. Her cringe is replaced by a look of wonder though as a wild stallion forms from the sea’s waters, taking shape just as an actual living horse. The spirit of The Nokk. She’s seen him before, but never like this. Never with the intent of getting close.

Elsa just keeps smiling at her sister’s bewilderment, paying mind to her friend as he gracefully trots his way over. “Hello again,” she greets as she holds out her free hand to pet his snout. It’s an act to show him that she’s missed him, that his company is certainly appreciated.

It’s also an act to set necessary magic in motion. With some focus, she closes her eyes, feeling the sensational power that courses through her veins. She harnesses this energy, concentrating on using it to combine forces with the spirit of water. Anna can only watch with amazement as the horse is made into an icy figure, just as the entire Dark Sea is frozen solid into a balanced, pristine canvas of ice. Her eyes widen, her jaw drops. “Wow…”

Elsa disengages from the Nokk to return attention to her sister, laughing quietly at her evident amusement. It takes Anna some time to meet her with the same decorum, but after shaking herself once again, she’s able to. She needn’t say anything though, her actions do all the talking for her.

So without further delay, Elsa motions The Nokk closer, just as she gently tugs Anna to meet them in the middle. “C’mon,” she utters to the two.

“Oh! Oh wow,” Anna can’t help but blurt out as she is brought within inches of the intimidating creature. Elsa has to laugh again, this time a little more conspicuously. “Here. Hold out your hand,” she instructs, offering her own to help the younger woman.

This time, Anna can’t even make a sound as she feels her hand now touching the icy form of The Nokk’s face. He doesn’t twitch, he doesn’t flinch. He just looks into her eyes, and while his own are quite transparent in appearance, she can feel much more while looking to them. A soul is alive in this beast. One that proves to be welcoming, a friend just as Elsa has called him. So she smiles, warming up to the idea of being closer. “Hi,” she simply tells him, and he playfully snorts back to let her know he’s okay with the idea too.

She and Elsa both laugh as their eyes meet. So often their eyes meet like this since the night they shared their first kiss, inviting them into the delightful company of getting lost for a little while. And while they both love getting lost, Elsa is just too excited to do that just now. No, she wants to show Anna a brand new world, one that only her friend can help them find.

So she pats his side, giving him the message to heel. It disorients Anna for a bit; they were just getting comfortable, after all. She becomes even more jumbled up as she realizes just what Elsa is doing. “Wait a minute. We’re not-”

“It will be fine. I told you, nothing to be afraid of,” she reminds her as she waits for Anna to mount the creature. For a few seconds though, all the gingerly girl can do is stare, unsure just how much she can trust The Nokk, and herself, to be able to embark on this journey. But like before, her eyes wander to Elsa’s, and in them, she finds the strength she needs to be able to see this through. So once again, she offers only an “Okay,” but her one word carries much strength as she steps closer, allowing the hand of Elsa to help her onto the icy horse.

With much more ease and much less awkwardness than she anticipated, she’s able to take her place on the steed. She takes some time to get truly comfortable on his back, and only when Elsa is sure she’ll be okay does she make her next move. “You alright?” she asks, to which Anna nods.

“Yeah! Your friend is so sturdy,” she says, offering to pet his side a little, which he shows appreciation for with the way he cocks his head. It makes them both smile, and for Elsa, it’s an image she’ll forever cherish in memory. But this is only the beginning of their date. She has much more planned for the two of them.

“Alright then. Scooch,” she playfully asserts, waiting for Anna to make some room for her on top of the horse. Once she’s complied, she works to get herself up there with her, only a little more awkwardly than she was able to. But without fumble, she’s able to join her, taking her place to commandeer this majestic spirit forth.

Before they can take off though, she wants to be sure everything is perfect. She won’t accept anything less today, not just for her own sake, but also for her sister’s. “Are you ready?” she asks once more, turning her head enough to see how her sister’s eyes will tell.

In them though, there’s no more apprehension. No more fear. There’s a smile in them just like the one that encroaches upon her face. “I’m ready.”

She’s never felt so certain, so Elsa embraces the excitement frothering inside her. There’s only so much time in the world, and she wants to make every second of this day count. So without further delay, she bucks The Nokk, letting him know to take off. “Yah!”

With a whinny, he kicks his feet, charging forward onto the foundation of ice that controls the Dark Sea.

For a little while, nothing is said between the two as they allow themselves to get lost in the world surrounding them. For Elsa, this isn’t new territory. She’s seen Ahtohallan, she’s seen the secrets it has to answer for. She’s rode The Nokk to Arendellian and from Northuldran waters. This will be her first time sharing these magical experiences with Anna though, the one she’s been waiting for all of her life.

For Anna, this is all forgein, all wondrous. She’s never ridden a horse of water and ice, she’s never seen an enchanted river, the one her parents spoke so much about in tales they told before tucking them in. And she’s never felt this way before; this feeling she gets as Elsa’s passenger, so free to wander off wherever they want to go. Just the two of them. She’s been happy before, but never so certainly.

As a pure smile graces her lips, she wraps her arms around Elsa now, allowing her head to nuzzle in close to her back. This is the woman she loves, and with no one but the spirits to witness them, she’s okay in showing her affection. Elsa surely takes notice, her own smile beaming a little brighter as she feels this. Her hand rests over Anna’s, letting her know this love is reciprocated in every single way. “You doing okay?” she asks, just to be sure things really are perfect.

Her answer is more than sufficient. “You know what I’m looking forward to the most about this?” Anna asks, to which Elsa simply turns her head back a little. Anna only moves her head enough to meet her eyes, deciding her face is quite comfortable against her sister. “We’re alone. No kingdom, no servants. Just you and me.”

Elsa was never a fan of the heat, but this feeling of warmth that rises in her chest is something she could fall in love with, just as she has her dear Anna. “Me too,” she tells her.

Happy with her response, Anna just kisses her back with a little peck before letting herself rest a little more. Not too long though. Soon enough, she begins to feel this charming in her soul, something magical calling her to look up to the day before them. When she does, she sees this shining shape in the distance, this fantastic looking entity that draws nearer with every trot of The Nokk. It takes her a moment to be sure what she’s seeing, but when she finally does, she feels this childlike excitement cascading inside of her. “Huah! Is that-? Is that what I think it is?” she blurts out.

Elsa just cooly smiles, keeping her eyes on the path ahead. “Yup. Ahtohallan.”

Anna can’t help but stare with astonishment. This glacier is the river of secrets her mother sang to them about as small children, the place where she and her father sought out to discover the secrets to Elsa’s powers. Everything, _everything_ they have and have had has been at the helm of this glacier at one point or another, and finally, she gets to see it for herself.

But not alone. No, she gets to see it with her sister. Her best friend. Her soul mate.

With every pace closer, both queens’ hearts race a little faster. So much they’ve dreamt and fantasized about comes face to face with them now as their stallion makes it to the edge of the glacier. Once halted, they all take a moment to really collect themselves, to be sure they’re ready for the next step into Ahtohallan. Again, it’s Elsa’s excitement that allows her to take the initiative needed, so she’s first to make her way off The Nokk and onto the ground below. She takes a deep breath before doing or saying anything, but afterwards, she extends her hand for her date. “Your majesty,” she playfully says.

Anna laughs a little as she accepts her invitation. “Why thank you,” she says to her, embracing the flurrying anticipation brewing in her own tummy over such an oniric experience. So many thoughts race through her head, so many feelings rush through her veins. This is all so new and magical, almost too good to be true. So naturally, she feels a little nervousness about it all. More than anything though, there’s this blissful feeling of true happiness and freedom. Now that they’re here, she has Elsa to herself! No doors! No prying eyes! Just the two of them, free to show their love in any way they want.

She doesn’t have to wait very long either as Elsa pulls her into her embrace, smiling with almost devious smile at her. She too plans to take advantage of their privacy. Not a word is said though. They just share a nervous little laugh while looking into one another’s eyes, feeling the warmth of each other’s arms around each other as they close their eyes and share a kiss. They don’t have to make it quick, they don’t have to look around to see if anyone could be watching. For the first time in actual forever, they’re free to be in love without judgment.

They disengage from one another’s lips, but they don’t cease smiling. In fact, their eyes and cheeks are as bubbly as ever with how much joy they share between them. They don’t even have to say anything about it. They just know now that they have each other, and nothing is in their way.

But they can’t just stand here forever. They _could,_ but Elsa still has so many things to share with her Queen. So she looks to The Nokk, the dutiful friend that won’t ostracise them over their act of forbidden love. “We might be a while. Don’t wait up for us,” she says to dismiss him, to which he offers no argument. Instead, he just turns around, the ice dissipating from him as it does to the sea. He jumps into the water, becoming one with all nature again as he grants Anna and Elsa their privacy.

“Bye! Thanks for the ride!” Anna chipperly waves, and she’s pleasantly surprised when she hears him whinney back, as if to say she’s welcome. It makes them both laugh, like they often did as kids. But even after their laughter ebbs, their happiness does not as they look into one another’s eyes once more. They check to see if there’s any reason for doubt, any reason they shouldn’t fully let their guard down and just enjoy this moment. Thankfully, all is found in their pairs of icy blue eyes, and they can be free to just be okay for a little while.

Deciding to take advantage of the alone time a little more, Elsa holds out her hand for her sister to take. This is only the start of their date at Ahtohallan. “I have a lot to show you. You’re going to love it,” she promises with a grin.

Anna doesn’t see any reason to disagree, not with the sight of the glacier and the view of her girlfriend both being so gorgeous and inviting. So she just takes Elsa’s hand, the two firmly grasping this shared loving grip. “I already am,” she responds.

Hand in hand, they make their way into the heart of Ahtohallan. While Elsa’s been here before, it’s all brand new to Anna. “I’ve never been inside a glacier before. It’s kind of chilly,” she quips as she fakes a shiver, earning a little laugh from Elsa.

“Don’t say it. I already know what you’re thinking,” she tells her, but to no avail. Anna likes her joke too much to let it go.

“It’s okay though. The cold never bothered me anyway.”

Elsa playfully glares at her, but disregards the silliness to focus instead on the iriver of memory they’ve come to learn so much about. She coasts her hand along its walls, feeling relief with being in her comfort zone. Anna sees it, she appreciates it. She goes as far as to try to understand as she too feels the icy wall of the glacier.

Something is familiar. Like a friend she’s always known. it warms her heart, filling her brim with pleasant fuzziness. “This place is…” she trails off, trying to find the word. It’s only a challenge until she meets Elsa’s eyes again, but in them, she finds the word she wants. “Magical.”

Elsa flusteredly smiles at that, her cheeks pinkening as she uses her free hand to preen a strand of hair behind her ear. “I think so too,” she simply says, meaning much more than the land of ice and memory. This is what happiness really feels like. Freedom to be herself in these walls, not just as her own self, but with her beloved Anna by her side, her hand in hers. It’s warm, it’s bright, it’s so new. It’s everything she hoped today could be, and they’re not even halfway into the glacier. Remembering that, she decides to pick up the pace a little bit, a newfound pep in her step. “Come on!” she excitedly calls, catching Anna a bit by surprise as she tugs her by the hand to follow.

“Okay! Okay!” she calls out, laughing like a child at just how much fun they’re already having. The ice is beautiful, the quiet is calm and perfect for the echoing of their now shared laughter. The same wonder that blesses Elsa with bliss courses through her veins just as well. It doesn’t even bother her when she accidentally slips on some of the ice, almost falling until Elsa catches her. And of course, it gives her an excuse to look into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. Eyes she’s come to dream and fantasize about all day and night. Just as Elsa does for hers. 

But once again, eagerness keeps them from staying lost for too long. They find their way along the icy path, up until they reach an edge where the ice drops off. Elsa doesn’t fret though. She sees where she was able to create pillars of ice to hop around on, remembering that this is the path that will take her to the dark room. The place where all secrets are revealed. Where the magic lies dormant.

She only briefly glances at the slightly concerned Anna before using her free hand to whisk up some of her power, conjuring enough energy to create a bridge for the two to cross with the greatest of ease. And even though Anna’s seen her use this power so many times, it still impresses the heck out of her. It shows with the way she smiles. “You’re so incredible,” she tells her.

Elsa cups her chin with the same finger she used to create the bridge. “If only you could see the woman I’m in love with.”

It takes everything Anna has not to swoon at the clever remark. Gosh, she’s so lucky to have Elsa in her life. She treasures the feeling as she follows her deeper into the darkness, surprisingly feeling no fear as they take every step needed to descend. 

Their hearts sync in pace, both beating a little faster, a little harder as they make it into the center of the room. It’s a curious thing for Anna. What could possibly be so special about a room encapsulated by blackness? For Elsa though, there’s trembling. Here they are, they’ve come so far. But now is the moment of revelation, the time to make all her secret fantasies become something of reality.

She takes her sweetheart by her hand. “This is it, Anna. The place I’ve wanted to show you.”

Despite the curiosity, the uncertainty, Anna is still mesmerized. She doesn’t have any trouble at all letting her true feelings about their journey show. “It’s… It’s amazing. This whole place. All of it.”

There’s so much nervousness, but at the same time, Elsa is compelled with excitement. “Just wait,” she says now as she releases her hand from Anna’s. The gingerly girl just watches with anticipation as her powerful sister conjures more of her energy, preparing to really show herself as she motions her hands towards the darkness. “Ah-ah… ah-ah!” she sings.

Then, like a candle, the room illuminates. Every inch of the walls is slowly revealed to be mirror like surfaces, but instead of reflections, Anna soon sees that they’re more like windows into other times. Other worlds. Other places that have already happened, maybe just in her dreams and thoughts. Maybe that’s all they are, maybe there’s just myth to Olaf’s theory about water having memory.

But then she sees her. Plain as day. Her beautiful smile shining down on her two daughters from somewhere in the frozen.

“Mother,” she gasps, feeling herself become suddenly overwhelmed with astonishment. All she can do is watch and stare, tears coming to her eyes upon seeing what would seem to be the entity of her dear mother. Finally, she’s able to move beyond her awe, enough to at least address the other person in the room. “Elsa…” she quietly says, almost in a whisper.

She can’t help but happy with Anna’s reaction. The smile wears well on her face, just barely able to help her contain tears of her own. “Anything you want to know, anything you want to see; the spirits can make it happen. I can make it happen,” she tells her. “I can show you everything now. No more doors.”

It’s nothing she could have admitted, to Elsa or even herself. But upon hearing those words, she realizes the truth. Secretly, that’s always been her biggest wish. To be able to have closure. To be able to see the things she always questioned and argued. And finally, for the first time in actual forever… she has a chance. And Elsa to thank for it.

“I love you,” is all she can manage to say, still feeling the endorphins surging through her body as if they’re somehow empowering her the same way Elsa is by the elements. But the magic isn’t something the world or spirits can take responsibility for. It’s those words, the feeling she expresses when she’s around Elsa.

It’s just so saccharine, enough to keep Elsa smiling in a way Anna’s never seen before. “I love you too,” she simply says back, no expectations about what happens next. She’s willing to wait and see, ready for Anna to show herself.

That’s when things become a little more complicated. Now with this incredible opportunity presenting itself, so many thoughts and ideas swarm Anna’s brain all too quickly. What does she do? What does she say? Can any of her questions really be answered in this magical place?

If it’s true, then there’s one thing she wants most. It’s almost too hard for her to say, but she trusts Elsa can understand. She trusts that their love is strong enough to take on anything, big or small. So she considers her options for only a moment longer, only until there’s certain certainty in her heart and mind.

Finally, she speaks up. “I… I want to see what happened. I want to see the day we were taken apart.”

Deep down, Elsa knew to expect something like this. She had prepared for it and visualized every likely scenario in her head with the days she used to plan this date. Even so, there’s some trepidation. What kind of response will her younger sister have to the truth?

But like her, she believes their love can overcome the odds. And while she’s lived with this guilt ridden truth all of her life, it’s but a story to Anna. It’s nothing she’s been allowed to remember on her own. So, deciding that this is what she’s been owed, she’s willing to trust she can accept it. “Are you sure that’s what you want?” she asks, just to be sure her trust is warranted.

She only takes a moment to consider turning back. It could be easier to just keep ignoring the whispers in her head and live out the rest of her days with ignorant bliss. But nothing worthwhile is ever easy. That sentiment rings true as she takes in one more deep breath, readying herself for what she knows she must do. “Yes. I need this,” she insists.

As scary as it is to hear her blessing, Elsa knows what she has to do. It's what her dearest sister desires, _deserves,_ and she'll grant this to her. It's the best she knows to do to try and right a past of wrongs. She keeps that with her as she takes a deep breath, readying the power inside of her, surging it to her fingertips with frothering frost. "Ah-ah ah-ah… Ah-ah ah-ah!" she calls to the spirits.

Her call is met with a snowy beacon, on that shines bright before engulfing the dark room with a vapory cloud. The water has memory, and it will show everything it knows with the guiding hand of the elements' bridge. Not just Elsa, but her other half as well. They don't rush or hurry. They just watch with great anticipation as the fog takes over the room, turning it into a wintery tundra of snow and ice. Frozen water to shape the story Anna wants told.

She basks her blue eyes on the new world surrounding her, taking it in with childlike wonder, speechless to its beauty. There's nothing she knows to say despite her thousands of thoughts, so she just stays silent as Elsa takes her hand, letting her know that she'll be with her every step of the way.

The snow and ice form magical figures, shaping the past like a motion picture before them. The first they see a little girl laughing and playing, the second they see is her sister. "It's us," Anna deduces, recognizing the sound of their laughter back when they were children. Elsa simply grips her hand a little tighter, weakly smiling with just enough mirth to let her know she trusts this. They won't drown no matter how deep they dive down.

More figures take shape, showing the events of a fateful night where two girls met the unfortunate hand of fate. Anna just wanted to go a little higher, and Elsa just couldn't keep up with her. It was no one's fault. They were too young to understand what was happening. It was too late before they could even begin to consider the consequences.

It doesn't change the guilt they both feel watching as their parents rush in, worriedly scolding them for going too far. Anna shouldn't have pushed Elsa like this. Elsa shouldn't have abused her powers. It's all they can dwell upon as they continue watching, squeezing each other's hands tighter as their hearts pound in their chests.

For Anna, the events unfolding are brand new to her. She was asleep as it all happened, her parents taking her to the trolls to try and heal her frozen head. And even afterwards, her mind was changed forever, memories of icy powers all whisked away like flurries, only leaving room for more confusion when the gates were inevitably closed. But for Elsa, there was even less forgiveness. She watched it all happen, keeping the warnings close to her heart about controlling her powers or letting them destroy everything she loves. Seeing it reminds her of just how cruel the years were to them. And seeing it makes Anna gain a new understanding of just how terrible it must have been for Elsa, for their parents.

But before anymore tears of heartache can fall, the memories of distress are taken place by a new memory. One Elsa cherishes with a bitter sweetness. The night of Anna’s reconditioning, the moment they returned home, she was given one last moment with her sister. A chance to tell her goodbye. While she wasn’t able to say everything she wanted to, and she was just too scared to say others, she was at least able to kiss her little sister on her forehead, stroke her ginger hair, and let her know that she loved her very much.

Then the doors were closed.

For a little while, nothing is said between them as they stand still, taking everything in. No amount of preparation could have alleviated all of the pain. Such memories have loomed like a shadow over both girls for nearly their entire lives. There’s new understanding and perspective, something almost enough like closure to make things feel somewhat less broken. But even then, as Anna holds tightly to Elsa’s hand… there’s still the forlorn sadness that nothing can ever take away the sorrow of the past.

Elsa feels it too. She’s felt it for so long, always lurking in the back of her mind and in the bottom of her heart. Enough to know that she hates the feeling. That she never wants to let it control her and her sister ever again. Where there’s ice in her veins, there’s a fire in her soul, one that burns brightly with the knowledge that her sister is her everything, and she refuses to let anything bring them back to the way things were.

So she decides to take the initiative once more tonight. Anna got to see what she wanted from the spirits, and now it’s her turn. Again she calls out to them with her siren’s song, “Ah-ah… Ah-ah!” and again the flurrying cloud whisks around them. It catches Anna slightly off guard, but even with everything perplexing and weighing down on her, she never lets go of her sister’s hand. She never lets the grip loosen, she never stops holding on to what she loves most.

And when the vapor settles, she’s given even more reason to hold on to what’s worth fighting for. It comes in the shape of the two of them, much older now, standing side by side at a coronation dinner party. _“You’re beautiful,”_ Elsa said to her. Then they even got to laugh about chocolate. A little while later, there was the defeat of Hans. The act of Elsa’s true love to unthaw Anna’s frozen heart. And ever since then, moving on was easier.

They got to celebrate Christmas with Olaf and their friends. Anna’s birthday, despite an icky cold nonetheless. They travelled all the way to Northuldran and worked together to bring peace to two worlds, alone and together. And every night that they were able to come home to one another, they made sure to make the most of it. Games of charades, songs to sing… a true love’s first kiss…

Seeing it all replay before her reminds Anna just how good things are now. How no matter what kind of awful things happened in the past, the present is almost perfect. The future is bright. And in her sister’s icy blue eyes, she’s able to hold on tightly to that with the same fire burning inside.

Elsa just smiles at her, keeping her warm hand close. "The heart is not so easily changed."

She doesn’t know if it’s the spirits or Elsa that’s able to make the music magically appear, but she doesn’t fight it. She just lets Elsa wrap an arm around her, taking the lead as she starts slowly waltzing with her in the middle of this special place they share.

...

_Here down deep, dancing hand in hand._

_Heard the call from this secret land._

_Now I’ve found what I’ve been searching for…_

_And in your eyes, I find so much more..._

_I can’t help it, I’ve fallen for you. The feel of your breath touched the back of my neck._

_Here I am, all of me. Hear my song, and follow me..._

_I’m so happy you’re here… I want to keep on dancing…_

…

While Ahtohallan is the place of ice and snow, it’s the rest of the world that’s frozen to Anna as she hears her sister’s song. With every step they take dancing, she feels greater relief, real closure over the things that worried her so. She’s able to smile just as Elsa can, able to finally make words out of the craziness she feels over all of this.

...

_No locked doors, no more windows barred,_

_Found the key to my frozen heart._

_I feel the shivers shaking at my feet,_

_My kindred spirit, now we finally meet._

_I can’t help it, I’m falling for you, when I feel your hands on the back of my head._

_Here I am, all of me. I hear your song, it calls to me…_

_I’m so happy you’re here… I want to keep on singing…_

…

With such love warming their hearts and such joy burning their smiles, they don’t worry about anything anymore. The past, the present, the future… it all seems okay when they focus on each other. And that’s all they do as they join hands and join in song, singing together to really, truly show themselves.

...

_I’ve felt that my whole life, there was something missing,_

_But spinning here with you, my wishes all come true…_

_I’m so happy we’re here... I want to keep on dancing…_

…

While the music gradually fades, the song never dies as they stare into each other’s gazes. Here in Ahtohallan, some things might get lost. But the song they sing now is just as true as the song their mother sang for them as children. Here in Ahtohallan, here with each other… all is found.

“I love you Elsa,” Anna tells her sister with a smile.

“And I love you Anna,” Elsa lets her know back with just as much compassion.

They pull each other close, taking full advantage of the privacy they have to take full advantage of each other’s embrace. They hold on tightly, feeling the beating of each other’s hearts in their chests as some joyful tears fall down on each other’s shoulders. Their love is free here, more powerful than ever before with no more secrets left to hide between them. And with no hurry to go back home and return to hiding their forbidden love from an unforgiving world, they decide to stay here for a while longer, frozen in Ahtohallan with the secrets of the river.

And they keep on dancing.

THE END.


End file.
